1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of power electronics. It is based on a converter circuit arrangement having a rectifier, in particular with a 12-pulse topology, and an invertor which is connected downstream via an intermediate circuit, as claimed in the precharacterizing clause of the first claim.
2. Discussion of Background
A converter circuit arrangement of this generic type comprises a rectifier which has, in particular, a 12-pulse topology and supplies a DC intermediate circuit. The rectifier comprises a first partial rectifier which is connected to a star circuit of an AC power supply, and a second partial rectifier which is connected to a delta circuit of the AC power supply. A DC intermediate circuit which supplies, for example, a downstream converter, can be connected to the partial rectifiers. The use of the 12-pulse topology results in a DC voltage which is distinguished by extremely low ripple. Connected downstream of the DC intermediate circuit is an invertor which, for example, may be in the form of a three-point invertor. The components in this circuit arrangement must be protected against various failures, in the rectifiers, the power supply or the invertor. In particular, the intermediate circuit capacitors must not be overcharged. If a semiconductor in the rectifiers fails, consequential damage must be limited to a minimum. The same applies to failure of an invertor semiconductor. Finally, it should also be possible to cope with unusually high power supply overvoltages without any damage.